


No

by MurielJones



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Literature, M/M, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurielJones/pseuds/MurielJones
Summary: Aaron proposes to Spencer.





	No

"No."

"No?"  Aaron tried to look unperturbed, but it wasn't working.

"No."  Spencer felt frustrated, this conversation hadn't been something he had started, and it had been a question after all.

Aaron paused, all he could think to do was repeat himself, he thought he had been clear the first time.  "Spencer Reid, will you marry me?"

"No."

At least Spencer could add something.  This was more than an expensive candle-lit dinner going to waste, really more than the last year, it wasn't a lifetime of dreams, it was his family.  "Spencer?"

"No, Aaron, I won't."  Spencer handed the ring back to Aaron, and curled Aaron's fingers around it.

"I'm sorry Aaron."

Some damage could never be undone, and Aaron would just have to accept that.  



End file.
